1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a scan driver and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to a scan driver for guaranteeing the reliability of operation and a method for driving the scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a development of information technology, an importance of a display device that is a medium for connecting information and users has been emphasized. Accordingly, a use of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (“LCD”), an organic light-emitting display device (“OLED”), and the like, has been increasing.
Generally, the display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a pixel unit including pixels located in regions segmented by scan lines and data lines.
Pixels included in the pixel unit may be selected when a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, and may receive a data signal from a data line. The pixels that received the data signal emit light having the luminance corresponding to the data signal to an outside.
The scan driver includes stages connected to scan lines. The stages supply scan signals to the scan line connected thereto in response to signals from a timing controller. To this end, each of the stages is configured with P-type, e.g., P-type metal oxide semiconductor (“PMOS”), and/or N-type, e.g., N-type metal oxide semiconductor (“NMOS”), transistors, and may be mounted on a panel along with pixels. When stages are mounted on a panel along with pixels, manufacturing costs may be reduced.